villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
User blog:DragonDude83/PE Proposal: Kronika
Perfect time to talk about Shinnok’s mom. Who is She, and What Has She Done? Kronika is one of the ancient titans, and who controls all time. She is the mother of the fallen Elder God Shinnok and Cetrion, goddess of Light. The thing is she’s a control freak obsessed with her own idea of "balance of the timeline." Kronika set her own children against each other in eternal conflict while personally controlling the destinies of heroes and villains so that no one becomes too powerful. When the timeline does not meet her expectations, she destroys that timeline, and starts all over. This process kills everyone and everything before she kickstarts it anew and designs it. She was responsible for every bad event that happened. All that evil and suffering is on her hands, especially from Armaggeddon. After Raiden decapitated Shinnok, Kronika was outraged, as this threw off her plans. Kronika starting forming alliances of many villains with the promise of different timelines fulfilling their wishes while plotting to simply erase them. Setting forces together against Outworld and the Earthrealm and causing Dark raiden to be erased, Kronika has the lifeforce of Earthrrealm stolen while allying with the cyborg ninja Sektor to have people converted into her own cyborg army for the process. Simply put, Kronika put many fighters against each other, getting many killed. Kronika’s plan, what she’s done many times; destroy the timeline, and renew it, much to the horror of everyone present while mocking past Raiden. Every conflict, every time people have suffered and died were all because Kronika planned these destinies for them, all because she wants to keep them locked in eternal battle to stoke her ego and need for balance. After Cetrion’s defeat, Kronika plays to her emotions in order to have her sacrifice herself for her plans before she starts slowly erasing time and existence. Heinousness Kronika is responsible for everything evil that happened. She’s also killed billions for all the many times she’s restarted the timeline. She actually makes Shang Tsung, Shao Kahn, Quan Chi, and Shinnok look tame. Mitigating Factors Any mitigating factors she has are completely hollow. A being who wants balance between good and evil? Nope. It’s established that this is just Kronika's egotistical and selfish view of it, not anything else. Past Raiden pointed out that it’s the worst possible idea, because her idea of balance is to "become equally powerful and keep fighting forever while countless people die." Her kids? She was enraged that her son, Shinnok, was decapitated, because this is not the destiny she planned for him. Kronika doesn’t care about him or Cetrion. Her relationship with Cetrion is purely abusive, even when she promises her that she "will be exalted in the new era." Nothing but manipulative words, because she’s kept her on an emotional leash, while using her to stroke her own ego. Her fatality even shows how much of a psychopath she is, willing to kill in gruesome ways over and over again. To sum it up, Kronika is a tyrant, looking to impose her will on everyone and everything, no matter how many times she exterminates everything in a timeline. Final Verdict Yes, yes, and YES! Category:Blog posts Category:Pure Evil Proposals Category:Finished Proposals